Arthur's Most Boring Week
by Mina-Prower
Summary: When D.W. is watching a show Arthur says is boring, they get in a fight over who gets to watch TV. When Arthur has been grounded for a week for changing the channel, he cannot find anything fun to do. Can Arthur become ungrounded before seven days?


**Arthur's Most Boring Week**

Disclaimer: I do not own _Arthur_ or any of its characters or content from the series. The characters and etc. from _Arthur_ belong to Marc Brown, PBS, WGBH, and Cookie Jar (formerly CINAR).

One Friday at Lakewood Elementary School, the bell rang. Walking out of the building was 8-year-old Arthur Read, 8-year-old Buster Baxter, 8-year-old Francine Frensky, 8-year-old Muffy Crosswire, 8-year-old Alan Powers whom most people call him "the Brain", 9-year-old Binky Barnes, and 9-year-old Prunella Deegan. Arthur thought about what was on his mind.

"Hey Buster," said Arthur.

"Yes?" said Buster.

"Would you like to come over and watch Bionic Bunny with me?"

"I'm sorry, Arthur," said Buster. "But my mom and I are going out of town right away."

"You're kidding," said Arthur.

"Yeah, I could come over, but I have to leave right this hour," said Buster. "My mother just got the car loaded up and ready to go, and I won't be back until Sunday."

"Sunday?" said Arthur. "I can't believe this. But I always wanted to watch the show with you and the Brain and Francine a lot."

"Yeah," said Buster, "Maybe Monday after school?"

"Deal," said Arthur, and he and Buster tapped each other's palms.

At Arthur's house, Arthur's sister 4-year-old D.W. was in the living room, sitting on the sofa, and watching her favorite show, _Mary Moo Cow_. She was dancing while the music on the show was playing. Their parents David and Jane who were in their 30s were in the kitchen, sitting at the table. Jane was drinking coffee and David was reading a newspaper article from _The __Elwood City Times_.

Just then Arthur came home from school, and he opened the front door and walked inside.

"Hello," called Arthur.

"Hi Arthur!" D.W. called from the living room.

Arthur could hear D.W. was watching _Mary Moo Cow_, which he didn't like. After he heard the TV and walked into the living room, he gasped in disbelief.

"D.W.!" Arthur said sternly.

"What?" D.W. replied with a shocked look on her face.

"That is the worst show I have ever seen in my entire life," complained Arthur.

"Oh yeah?" D.W. replied in disbelief. "Maybe the shows you like to watch are even worse."

"Ha, ha," Arthur taunted in disapproval. "Well prove this. You watch the most childish shows I've ever heard of."

"Oh, chill out, Arthur," said D.W. "I learn a lot by watching _Mary Moo Cow_."

"Yeah," said Arthur. "But it's extremely boring."

"To you it is, but not to me," said D.W. "If you want to watch your favorite shows, go find another TV somewhere in the city."

"Oh yeah?" said Arthur. "I'm happier watching TV in the living room here and at a friend's house. _Bionic Bunny_ is the most entertaining show I've ever watched."

"Yeah," said D.W., "but that show you like to watch is just giving me the creeps more than you think the show I like to watch is giving you the creeps, take that."

"Well," said Arthur. "I hate to tell you this, but my friends and I know that _Mary Moo Cow_ is just one of the worst shows ever."

"Is not," said D.W. "I would have to disagree with you."

"Well, prove it," said Arthur. "Buster doesn't like _Mary Moo Cow_, the Brain doesn't like it either, nor does Francine like it, and nor do any of my other friends like that show, even if some of them in my grade or a grade above me haven't even heard of that show."

Then Arthur stood in front of the TV, blocking D.W. from watching it.

"Hey!" complained D.W. "Get out of the way and let me watch that show."

"I wanted to watch _Bionic Bunny_, and all you do is keep the TV for yourself," said Arthur.

"Uh-uh," said D.W. "You're even more selfish and greedier than me."

"Enough of this," said Arthur. "On the count of three…"

"No, Arthur," said D.W.

"One…" said Arthur, putting up his index finger.

"Stop it," said D.W.

"Two…" continued Arthur, putting up his middle finger.

"I mean it," said D.W. "I already told you to stop it."

"Three!" continued Arthur, putting up another finger.

Then Arthur picked up the remote that was sitting on the armrest of the sofa, but D.W. quickly grasped on it, too.

"Hey, you selfish brother!" complained D.W.

"Give me the remote, D.W.!" scolded Arthur, pulling the remote to himself.

"No, Arthur," said D.W., pulling the remote to herself. "I was here first, and I'm trying to watch _Mary Moo Cow_."

"Yes, D.W.," said Arthur, pulling the remote to himself. "I want to watch _Bionic Bunny_, there's nothing better than watching that show."

"No!" said D.W., pulling the remote to herself.

"Yes!" said Arthur, pulling the remote to himself.

"No!" said D.W.

"Yes!" said Arthur.

"No!" said D.W.

"Yes!" said Arthur.

"No!" said D.W.

"Yes!" said Arthur.

But Arthur and D.W. continued bickering and pulling the remote from each other. Their bickering continued growing louder and louder until their parents could hear them.

"WHAT IS ALL THE RACKET GOING ON?" David called loudly from the kitchen.

Arthur and D.W. paused from bickering and fighting over the remote.

"We had better go check on them," said Jane, and then she stood up from the table, and David stood up the table, too.

Then David and Jane started walking out of the kitchen.

Back in the living room, Arthur then squeezed D.W.'s wrist with his other hand to break her grip on the remote. After Arthur made D.W. let go of the remote, he then fell backwards, lost his grip on the remote that was sent flying in the air and spinning, and landed on his bottom. Arthur quickly stood up, jumped up, and he caught the remote.

"Oh, thanks, D.W." said Arthur. "Now I can watch _Bionic Bunny_."

"Arthur, no!" said D.W. "Put down that remote right now, and don't you dare cha…"

Arthur changed the channel and on the screen was _Bionic Bunny_.

"What?" complained D.W., putting both hands on her cheeks.

Then Arthur sat down on the sofa, and then D.W. jumped off the sofa and ran to get her parents.

"Ahhh…" said Arthur.

"Mommy! Daddy!" complained D.W., running out the living room.

Right away, D.W. ran into David and Jane.

"Arthur changed the channel while I was watching _Mary Moo Cow_," said D.W.

"WHAT?" complained Arthur from the living room.

"Oh," said Jane. "We'll deal with him."

"Arthur Timothy Read!" scolded Jane as she and David stormed into the living room. "Turn off the TV, now!"

"But Mom…" complained Arthur.

"No 'buts'," said Jane. "I'm not going to say this again, Arthur. Turn off the TV, right now."

"All right, fine," scoffed Arthur.

Then Arthur turned off the TV with the remote.

"What do you want, Mom?" said Arthur, feeling scared.

"Did you know that while D.W. was watching TV, you don't have a right to change the channel?" said Jane.

"Whatever, Mom!" Arthur replied. "Why do you care?"

"Because it is not fair that you always get to watch your favorite TV shows," Jane explained.

"Oh, Mom," Arthur said in disbelief. "But D.W. is watching that boring show that always gives me the creeps, and she always wants the TV for herself."

"I do not always keep the TV for myself," said D.W. "You're the one who always takes my fun away."

"D.W.'s right," said Jane.

"No, she's not," Arthur said, shaking his head.

"Yes, she is," Jane said, nodding her head.

"No, Mom, you don't understand," said Arthur. "After school, I always want to watch _Bionic Bunny_, and I can't live without watching that show."

Then Jane sighed in disbelief.

"Well, maybe D.W. can't live without watching _Mary Moo Cow_, either," said Jane. "Besides, she watches it at preschool with the class sometimes."

"Forget it, Mom!" Arthur said, swinging his arms out wide. "It's a stupid show anyway."

"I don't care what shows you or D.W. like," said Jane. "But it's not nice to say insulting things about what others like, besides D.W. feels like you're putting her down."

"No way," said Arthur. "But she's annoying me first. Why don't you put the blame on her and not me?"

"Because, if she had the TV first, then she's the one who gets to watch TV," said Jane. "You can have the TV if you were the one first, or if she decides to do something else."

"I don't care!" scolded Arthur, stomping his right foot. "I wanted the TV first, and it's so boring for me not to watch _Bionic Bunny_!"

Then Arthur growled in front of his mother.

"Arthur…" said Jane.

"I want the TV this instant!" scolded Arthur.

"All right, Arthur, that's it," said Jane. "No TV for a week. No going on the computer, no going out with your friends outside of school, no inviting your friends over, no using the telephone, no going to The Sugar Bowl, no going out for ice cream, no going to the movies, no playing with Pal, no pizza, and absolutely no _Bionic Bunny_ figures in your room."

"WHAT?" complained Arthur. "But that's not fair! Without having Buster or Francine or the Brain or whoever over, I would be lonely and trapped."

"Whatever you say, Arthur," said Jane. "Go to your room, right now."

"No!" scolded Arthur.

"I said go to your room!" said Jane.

"NO!" Arthur scolded again.

"On the count of three…" said Jane. "One…"

"But, Mom…" complained Arthur.

"Two…" Jane continued.

"All right, fine," said Arthur.

Then Arthur walked out of the living room and headed upstairs to his room. Jane started following him, six feet away. When Arthur reached his room, he slammed the door. When Jane almost reached the second floor, she turned her head back when she heard the door slam.

"Oh!" Jane scoffed.

Jane then sped up the stairs and after she reached the second floor, she quickly opened the door to Arthur's room.

"Arthur, give me those _Bionic Bunny_ action figures," Jane said sternly.

"No," said Arthur.

"Yes," said Jane.

"No, please, no," said Arthur.

"Right now, I said," said Jane.

Arthur picked up the _Bionic Bunny_ figures that were sitting in his shelves. He handed them to Jane.

"Thank you," said Jane.

"Oh, how rude!" Arthur scolded.

"Is that any way to talk to your mother like that?" said Jane, looking annoyed.

"No," said Arthur.

"If it's rude to talk to your mother like that, then why are you saying it, anyway?" said Jane.

"Because, it's not fair that you want to take away my fun," said Arthur.

"But you took D.W.'s fun away first," said Jane.

"No, I already told you, the shows she likes to watch on TV are giving me the creeps," said Arthur. "Don't you understand?"

"Enough of this, Arthur," said Jane. "You need to calm down and get over your distaste for whatever D.W. likes."

"But, but, Mom…" said Arthur.

"No 'buts'," said Jane. "I already told you, you're grounded for a week."

"Oh! I will have to disagree with you!" Arthur scolded, while Jane was about to walk out of his room.

"Arthur, if I'm going to hear you talk back to me one more time, I will make it two weeks, and I'll always add another week if this racket doesn't stop," said Jane. "And after I leave this room, don't you dare slam the door. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Mom," said Arthur.

As Jane left the room, she walked to the master bedroom, then walked to her clothes dresser, and hid the _Bionic Bunny_ figures in the top drawer.

Back in Arthur's room, Arthur gently closed the door and then he kneeled down next to his bed, grasped on the covers, and put his face down on the covers.

"This is so unfair," said Arthur. "Who cares for those stupid shows my sister enjoys watching?"

Then Arthur broke into tears.

Later at night, Arthur was wearing his blue pajamas. Then he took off his glasses and went to sleep.

"What if my friends were like heroes and save me?" Arthur said to himself.

While Arthur was sleeping, he was dreaming about being sent to his room. Arthur was wearing his clothes he usually wears.

"Arthur!" yelled Jane. "You stay in your room!"

"And don't you dare come out of there!" yelled David.

The parents both slammed the door, and pressed the red button beside the door, and a gray metal door slid down and sealed the door. Arthur ran to the door, and door in his room wasn't sealed, and he yanked on the door but it wouldn't budge.

"Oh, come on!" said Arthur, stomping his foot. "I need help out of this wicked trap!"

Then there came a _Bionic Bunny_ telephone that magically appeared on the wall. Arthur ran to the phone, and he called his friends for help.

Far from the Read's house, the telephone rang at Buster and his mother's Condo. Buster's mother Bitzi was not there; just him, Francine, and the Brain.

"Baxter residence, may I help you?" said Buster, after he picked up the phone.

"This…is…Arthur," said Arthur, just about to cry. "And, I'm t-t-trapped…because…my…my parents are punishing…me, and they took away all…my…f-f-fun…and it's all D.W.'s fault."

Buster, Francine, and the Brain began to cry while they were listening to Arthur talk about the problem that was going on.

"And…and…and…" Arthur continued, "I need to…to…be w-w-with…you guys...and…my parents have stolen my _B-B-Bionic Bunny_ figures…and…they're not letting me…b-b-be with P-P-Pal…and…they're never letting me…h-h-hang out with you guys. And I…c-c-can't have fun…without you guys…and they're not even letting…me…g-g-go…to…_The_…_Sh-Sh-Sugar_…_B-B-Bowl_. I…need…y-y-your…h-h-help!"

"Hold on, Arthur, we'll save you!" said Buster.

Then Arthur and Buster hung up the phone. At Buster's condo, Buster, Francine, and the Brain stopped crying. Buster, Francine, and the Brain walked out of the condo. Then a cape appeared on Buster's back.

"All right," said Buster. "When I go up into the air, grab onto my legs, and then grab onto the legs of whoever has their hands on my legs."

Buster started floating up in the air, then Francine grabbed a hold of Buster's lower legs, and then the Brain grabbed a hold of Francine's lower legs. Off they went to the Read's. When they reached the Read's campus, the Brain came to the ground first, then Francine, and then Buster. The cape then disappeared, and there appeared a white rope with four black hooks on it.

"All right," said Buster. "This is where we rescue him from those traps."

Buster then started swinging the rope in circles and then flicked the rope and the hooks latched on the gutter right in front of the dormer of Arthur's room. Arthur could hear the sound coming out of his window.

"That must be my friends," said Arthur.

"Here we go," said Buster.

Then Buster, Francine, and the Brain started climbing up the rope. As they reached the roof, they knocked on the window. Arthur then opened the window.

"Hello, you guys," said Arthur.

"We're here to rescue you," said Francine.

"Thanks," said Arthur.

Then Arthur stepped out of his room through the window, and closed the window. Then he, Buster, Francine, and the Brain slid down the rope. Buster took the rope and unlatched it from the gutter. Then the rope disappeared, and the cape appeared on Buster's back once again. Buster started floating off the ground, then Arthur grabbed onto Buster's lower legs, then Francine grabbed onto Arthur's lower legs, and the Brain grabbed onto Francine's lower legs.

"Here we go!" said Buster.

Off they went flying from the Read's house, and off to Buster's condo. As they reached the campus of the condo complex, the Brain came to the ground first, then Francine, then Arthur, and then Buster. Buster's cape then disappeared, and then Buster opened the door to his condo, and they all walked inside and closed the door.

"Whew!" said Arthur. "Oh, I'm safe. Thanks my friends, you're the best."

Then Buster used his magical powers and magically caused Arthur's _Bionic Bunny_ figures to appear, and then Pal appeared as well.

"Yay!" they all cheered.

Then they sat down and turned on the TV. They were watching _Bionic Bunny_. Suddenly, there was a loud bang on the door. They were all shocked and started screaming, and were running to Buster's room and slammed the door.

The next morning, the alarm went off in Arthur's room. Arthur woke up and yawned and stopped the alarm.

"Buster? Francine? Brain? Pal? Where are you guys?" Arthur said, looking around his room.

It was all a dream. There was no other person in sight. He was the only one in his room.

Two days later, on Monday, Arthur was getting ready for school. When Arthur walked out of the house, he heard his mother honking the horn, after the purple station wagon had started running. Arthur ran to the car. Jane rolled down the window.

"Arthur," said Jane, "I forgot to tell you, I'm going to drop you off to school, which I haven't been doing for you in a long time."

"Why, Mom?" said Arthur. "I always walk to school, and I walk home from school everyday."

"The reason I'm dropping you off to school and picking you up is because you're grounded," said Jane.

"Why?" said Arthur. "I have more fun by talking to friends, walking to and from school."

"Just get in the car, and we'll discuss about it," said Jane.

"Oh!" Arthur scoffed.

Then Arthur opened the rear door on the driver side, stepped into the car, and closed the door. There was D.W. sitting in her booster seat on the other side and Kate sitting in her booster seat in the middle. Jane backed out of the driveway and continued on.

"Arthur, the reason you're not walking to school and back is because you're not talking to your friends outside of school," said Jane.

"No way," said Arthur. "It's all D.W.'s fault, because she watches that stupid TV show over and over and over again."

"Arthur," said Jane. "I don't really care what you think, but if D.W. likes to watch the shows she likes, you shouldn't make a fuss about it."

"No!" yelled Arthur. "I don't care! I don't care! I don't care! Who cares what I think?"

"Because, we're sick of listening to you complain a lot," said Jane. "If you have to complain about what shows D.W. likes, then she really had to complain back to you. Just grow up and settle down."

"Mommy's right," said D.W. "Quit making a fuss about what I like."

Then they reached Lakewood Elementary School. Jane stopped the car right by the sidewalk.

"Now, have a good day at school," said Jane.

Then Arthur opened the door and stepped out of the car.

"All right, Mom, I will," said Arthur, slamming the door.

Then Jane left the school campus. Arthur then walked into the building, not smiling.

In the hallway, when Arthur put his bookbag in his locker and took out some folders, he ran into Buster.

"Hey, Arthur," said Buster. "How are you?"

"Oh, fine," said Arthur, closing his locker.

In the classroom, before Mr. Ratburn walked in, Arthur started discussing what was going on. He sat in his desk the opposite side of Francine's desk and next to Buster's desk, and Muffy sat in her desk on the opposite side of Buster's desk and next to Francine's desk.

"My sister is watching _Mary Moo Cow_, and it's bothering me," said Arthur.

"Arthur," said Francine, "why don't you get over it?"

"Francine's right," Buster said to Arthur. "Why on earth do you have to react to what shows your sister likes to watch, and then you would rather watch what you want to watch?"

"Well, _Bionic Bunny_ makes me feel more entertained, and D.W. is taking the fun out of me by watching those dumb baby shows," said Arthur.

"Maybe you're taking the fun out of your sister," said Muffy.

"But she was the one who started it," said Arthur. "And my parents are blaming it on me when they should blame it on her. She always wants to watch that show all the time, and it's driving me crazy."

"Maybe you're driving her crazy when you always want to watch _Bionic Bunny_," said Buster. "And, perhaps she feels you're the one who always wants the TV."

"That is not true," said Arthur. "I wish that D.W. even had a TV in her room, so that I don't get bothered by the shows she likes to watch, or that I had a TV in my room in case she watched those shows in the living room, or if my parents have to watch TV."

"Yeah," said Francine, "but with just one TV, you know you have to share. My sister Catherine, and my parents all share the TV."

Right away, Mr. Ratburn walked into the classroom, wearing his green uniform.

"Good morning, class," said Mr. Ratburn.

"Good morning, Mr. Ratburn," said all the students.

In class, while everyone was doing assignments, Arthur thought too much about what happened between him and D.W.

Later, at recess, Arthur came by Binky Barnes and his gang, the Tough Customers.

"What's wrong, Arthur?" said Binky. "You don't look happy."

"My sister is watching a baby show, that annoying _Mary Moo Cow_," said Arthur.

"Oh, Arthur!" said Binky, swishing his hand in front of himself. "Grow up. There's no need to complain about the shows a preschooler likes."

"Whatever you say, Binky!" barked Arthur.

Then Arthur walked over to Prunella.

"Arthur, what's the matter?" asked Prunella. "You don't look happy to me."

"It's my sister," said Arthur. "She's being a pest, and she's always getting her ways watching those mundane baby shows, which give me the creeps."

"Maybe you're giving your sister the creeps when you believe the shows she likes to watch are giving you the creeps," said Prunella.

"And my parents are blaming it on me, and she's the one who started it," said Arthur. "And now I have nothing to do all week when it isn't school time."

"Well, maybe you have to tell your sister you're sorry," said Prunella. "That's one way to stop being grounded before seven days."

"Yeah, but she's the one who should apologize first," said Arthur. "And I heard her say that the shows I like to watch are even worse than the shows she likes to watch."

"Well," said Prunella, "I'm sure what you heard her say meant that she really had to get you back."

"What?" said Arthur.

"Well," Prunella continued, "when she gets you back, that kind of teaches you a lesson about humiliating her, and you should be ashamed of what you said about the shows she likes."

"Oh, that's ridiculous," said Arthur. "You don't understand what I'm even talking about."

Then Arthur started walking away from Prunella.

"You'll be sorry, Arthur," said Prunella. "You know it's hard to be friends with someone who lets out their secrets no one else wants to hear."

After school was over, Jane went to pick up Arthur from school. 16-year-old Catherine was in the parking lot in her family's brown full-sized 4-door sedan with two red lines around it, dual circular headlamps, rectangle taillights, old-style wheel rims; and she was waiting for her sister Francine to come out of the school door. 18-year-old Rubella was also in the parking lot in her sky blue mid-sized 4-door sedan with dual square headlamps, square taillights, multiple-wire wheel rims; and she was waiting for her sister Prunella to come out the school door.

As the students were walking out of the building, Francine walked over to her family's car and stepped inside and sat in the back seat. The inside of the Frensky's car had red seats and the ignition and gear shift were mounted on the steering column. Catherine was starting the car, but the engine was clicking rapidly, so Catherine rapidly pumped the accelerator and then the engine started running, but was making a knocking sound. Then Catherine rolled down her window by rotating the handle, Francine rolled down her window too, and then Catherine put the car in gear and headed back to their apartment.

Prunella walked over to Rubella's car and stepped inside and sat in the back seat. The interior of Rubella's car was sky blue like the exterior, but was slightly darker, and the ignition and gear shift were mounted on the steering column. Rubella started the car, opened the windows by using the switches, put the car in gear, and headed back to their house.

As Arthur was walking out of the building, he saw his family's car sitting in the street, right in front of the school.

"Mom again?" said Arthur.

Then Arthur walked around the car and stepped inside and sat behind his mother, and they both headed home.

At home, D.W. and her friend Emily were in the living room watching _Mary Moo Cow_, after preschool. They were having a lot of fun while they were watching it. When Arthur came home from school after his mother picked him up from school, he slammed the front door. D.W. and Emily turned their heads when they could hear Arthur slamming the front door. But they turned their heads back to the TV and continued watching it. Arthur ran upstairs to his room, and slammed the door. Then Arthur sat on his bed and he lay on his back.

_Maybe I'm overreacting,_ thought Arthur. _Maybe the shows D.W. likes aren't so boring. And why do my parents have to blame it on me when it should be her fault? And why should I apologize to her when she's the one who should apologize first? And who really cares about _Mary Moo Cow_?_

Then Arthur let out a huge scream from his room. His screams were growing louder and louder, but even with the door closed, it was muffled. Jane was on the computer in the living room while David was getting ready to prepare for dinner in the next few hours.

After D.W. and Emily watched _Mary Moo Cow_, they went upstairs to D.W.'s room. In D.W.'s room, D.W. started playing a "Crazy Bus" CD, and she and Emily started dancing and singing. While Arthur was in his room, he could hear the music playing, but the volume was not too loud, it was just right. Arthur couldn't stand it, he had to stay in his room doing homework and reading books.

Later at 6:00 after Emily went home, the Read family was eating spaghetti and meatballs for dinner. Kate was sitting in the highchair eating the spaghetti with her hands, while the others were sitting at the table eating with a fork.

"Arthur, I want to talk to you about this," said David.

"Why?" said Arthur.

"When you and D.W. have to fight over the TV, that's like having a meltdown," said David.

"I don't care," said Arthur. "Again, her shows are bothering me."

"Well," said David, "when I was a kid, my sister your Aunt Loretta and I used to always fight over the TV, and what shows we wanted to watch, and we got over the situation when she was about to go to middle school."

"I don't care what you think, Dad," said Arthur.

"Arthur, calm down," said Jane.

"No, Mom," said Arthur. "It's all D.W.'s fault, and why are you grounding me and not her?"

"Well," said Jane, "I told you, if D.W. had the TV first, then she gets to watch it. You were the one who started the trouble by grabbing at the remote and changing the channel just to watch what _you_ want to watch."

"But Mom, that show that D.W. likes to watch is a baby show," said Arthur. "Baby shows bother me all the time."

"Arthur," said Jane, "_Mary Moo Cow_ is for at least someone who is going into preschool. You know that it has a lot of talking and other stuff that Kate doesn't understand, because she's one year old. And that _Bionic Bunny_ you always wanted to watch, those characters talk so fast and so much D.W. doesn't understand what they're talking about, because she's only four years old, and we know you only want to watch shows that are for older children like at about your age."

"Yes," said Arthur. "Even if there's something to learn from what D.W. likes to watch, I told you it's boring and I'm eight years old."

"Well, yes, of course you're eight years old," said Jane.

"Mommy was right," D.W. said to Arthur. "You know that when you and your friends watch _Bionic Bunny_, I can't hardly understand what any of the characters are saying. They're talking really fast, it's hard for me to remember that way, and they're using words I don't understand. You know I can't read or write yet."

"Oh!" said Arthur. "Shows are just for babies when they have stuff I already know."

"No," said D.W. "What you keep on forgetting is that Kate is a year old, and she's not old enough to watch _Mary Moo Cow_. Of course the characters talk fast that Kate doesn't understand, but that the characters in _Bionic Bunny_ that _you_ like to watch talk even faster than the ones in _Mary Moo Cow_."

"And you know, Arthur," said Jane, "when you think you have to have a fight over a TV show, you know you're persevering. We would like for you to stop it."

"I DON'T CAAAAAAAAAAAAAARE!" yelled Arthur.

David, Jane, and D.W. covered their ears when they heard Arthur yell, but Kate stared at Arthur with a weird look on her eyes.

"Arthur, enough of this," said Jane.

"Arthur, as soon as you get done eating dinner, why don't you just take a walk around the house, quietly," said David.

"Yeah, just take a walk and settle down," said Jane.

"Whatever!" said Arthur, pounding on the table.

"Oh," sighed Jane. "Then why don't you write in your diary?"

"I don't feel like it right now," said Arthur, folding his arms.

"Then why don't you just relax on your bed," said Jane.

Arthur finished his dinner, then he picked up the plate, and then he put it in the dishwasher along with the fork. Then Arthur headed to his room.

Meanwhile, at Prunella's house, Prunella was gazing into the crystal ball.

"I see…" said Prunella, "I see…Arthur is going to be ungrounded before it's been seven days."

In the crystal ball, it showed Arthur apologizing to D.W.

Later at night, Arthur climbed into his bed and went to sleep.

"What if everyone found out I was the troublemaker and that Mom says I should go to a foster home?" Arthur said to himself.

Then Arthur started dreaming in his sleep. Arthur was heading to the Elwood City Public Library. When he was about to reach the steps, Prunella walked out the front door.

"Arthur, don't go in there," said Prunella. "Everyone knows you've been a very naughty boy, and you like to argue with your sister over TV shows."

"Get a life, Prunella," said Arthur, walking up the steps. "You obviously don't understand."

"You'll be really sorry," said Prunella. "You're going to be a foster child in a flash."

Arthur ignored Prunella and opened the front door and walked into the library. He then walked over to the desk where Paige Turner was working.

"Hello," said Arthur.

"Arthur Read!" scolded Paige. "I just received a call from your mother."

"I don't believe you," said Arthur. "I think you're really making it all up."

"She told me that you were having a debate with D.W. over the TV," continued Paige. "And we do not accept anyone who wants to fight over TV channels. And she's sending you to a home for kids who can't behave. You've been the biggest trouble in your family."

"But…but…" said Arthur.

"No 'buts' about it!" scolded Paige. "Now give me your library card."

"No!" scolded Arthur.

"Right now!" scolded Paige.

"Fine," said Arthur.

Then Arthur handed his library card to Paige. Paige then put the library card into the trash can.

"Now go on, get out of here and never come back," said Paige.

As Arthur was heading to the doors to leave the library, Paige was following him. As Arthur walked out of the library, Paige locked the doors.

"Huh?" Arthur gasped.

Arthur then walked back to the doors and gripped his hands on the handles, but they wouldn't budge.

"What's going on?" said Arthur.

Then Arthur walked down the steps, and started heading for home. He could hear some voices of his friends across the city blaming him.

"You are not my best friend anymore," said Buster.

"You're the one who has been bossy all the time," said Francine.

"You've been a spoiled brat," said Muffy.

"You've been a very jealous kid," said the Brain.

Arthur continued listening to all the voices of many of the people across the city and then he became scared.

"STOOOOOOOOP!" yelled Arthur.

Then Mr. Ratburn came by on his bike. He stopped to talk to Arthur.

"Arthur Read!" scolded Mr. Ratburn. "I received a call from your mother, and she said you're going to foster care at Miss Morgan's. And this means right away."

"No!" yelled Arthur.

"Well, you'll have to see about that," said Mr. Ratburn.

Then Mr. Ratburn continued on his bike and left Arthur.

In five seconds, Jane came by to pick up Arthur. Then Arthur stepped into the car. Jane stepped on the accelerator in a flash, and the tires went screeching.

"Mom, where are you going?" asked Arthur.

"I'm taking you to Miss Morgan's," said Jane. "That's where all the foster children are. Like the ones who don't behave."

"Mom, please don't send me there," said Arthur.

"Well, you're going there, because you've been a bad brother to D.W.," said Jane. "And you may come back when you've learned how to not fight over the TV or anything else. D.W. just stopped wanting to be around you."

"Mom, this is not fair," complained Arthur.

"Well, here we are," said Jane. "Just head straight to your right and that's where the house is."

Then Arthur stepped out of the car, and after he closed the door, Jane drove away in a flash.

"Mom! Come back! MOM!" called Arthur.

Then Arthur started to break into tears. Then he walked over to the house and knocked on the door. Just then, the door opened.

"Hello, Arthur Read," said Miss Morgan.

Arthur gasped in shock to come there.

"Welcome to the foster home," Miss Morgan continued. "We know just what you've done. And for someone who has been naughty like you, you are not leaving until you've learned to be a good boy. And for you, no more _Bionic Bunny_. It has been wrecking your brain since you watched it, and it doesn't teach you anything necessary to life."

Then Arthur screamed when she told him all about being a bad boy.

Just then, Arthur sat up in his bed, realizing that it was just a dream. His clock said 3:34 AM.

"Oh, it was just a nightmare," said Arthur. "Miss Morgan isn't a foster mother. She's just D.W.'s preschool teacher, and nice to everyone. And my library card…I actually still have it."

Arthur then went back to bed, knowing it was after 3:30 in the morning.

The next morning, Arthur walked into the school building after his mother dropped him off to school. In the classroom, Arthur was thinking too much about fighting over the TV with D.W. As everyone was doing their assignment, teardrops were coming out of Arthur's eyes. Mr. Ratburn could see that Arthur has a problem.

"Class, excuse me," said Mr. Ratburn. "I would like to talk to Arthur."

Mr. Ratburn walked over to Arthur's desk.

"Arthur, what's the matter?" asked Mr. Ratburn. "How about we go take a walk around the hallways and have a talk?"

Arthur then stood up from his desk.

"Class," Mr. Ratburn said to the students, "Arthur and I are going to take a walk. You just continue working on your assignments."

Mr. Ratburn and Arthur both walked out of the classroom and started walking down the hallways.

"Arthur, what's making you so upset?" asked Mr. Ratburn.

"D.W. is watching _Mary Moo Cow_, and it's getting on my nerves," said Arthur.

"Well," said Mr. Ratburn, "things like that in life can happen. I think you're probably exaggerating about it. When my sister was little, I used to exaggerate over the shows she was watching."

"Maybe you're right," said Arthur. "I think I just put down D.W., and I'll just have to apologize to her when I get home."

"Sounds like a great idea," said Mr. Ratburn.

Then Arthur sniffled after shedding so many tears that he feels embarrassed about what happened between him and D.W.

"Don't worry, Arthur," said Mr. Ratburn. "I just have a tissue for you."

Mr. Ratburn took a tissue out of his pocket and handed it to Arthur.

"Here," said Mr. Ratburn, handing the tissue to Arthur.

"Thanks, I really appreciate it Mr. Ratbur…r…rn," said Arthur.

Then Arthur blew his nose with the tissue.

"Are you ready to go back to class?" said Mr. Ratburn.

Arthur nodded. Then Mr. Ratburn and Arthur headed back to the classroom. Arthur sat back in his desk.

"Oh, Arthur," said Francine. "You don't have to cry."

"I'm sorry," said Arthur.

"It's all right," said Francine, patting Arthur gently on the back.

Arthur then continued working on his assignment with the rest of the class.

Later, at recess, Arthur talked to Prunella.

"Hey, Prunella," said Arthur.

"Hey, Arthur," said Prunella. "Did you apologize to D.W.?"

"Well, I'm really sorry for how I treated her," said Arthur. "But I will apologize when I come home from school."

After school, Arthur stepped into the car, and talked to his mother about the embarrassment.

"Mom, I'm really sorry," said Arthur.

"That's all right," said Jane.

"I was wrong," Arthur continued. "I shouldn't have wanted to change the channel when D.W. had the TV first, and I'm sorry I said bad things about the shows she likes."

"Well," said Jane, "I'm glad you're acting better, because if D.W. changed the channel when you had the TV first, you know it would make you feel embarrassed when you were watching your favorite shows. As soon as you get home, just apologize to D.W., and you can get all your privileges back right away."

As they returned home, they walked into the front door. There was D.W. sitting on the stairs.

"I don't need the TV right now," said D.W.

"I'm really sorry I embarrassed you," said Arthur.

"All right," said D.W. "Then you can watch _Bionic Bunny_ whenever you want. And I'm bored from watching all that TV."

Just then, Arthur called all his friends and they came over to watch _Bionic Bunny_. The people that came over were Buster, Francine, the Brain, Muffy, and Prunella. Only Arthur saw the very beginning.

The next day after school, Arthur then watched _Bionic Bunny_ at Buster's condo, and Francine, Muffy, the Brain, and Prunella were also there to watch it.

The next day, Arthur went to go return a library book to the library at the Elwood City Public Library at Paige Turner's desk. Then Arthur and his friends all went to The Sugar Bowl.

The next day, Arthur went to the tree house with Buster, Francine, Muffy, the Brain, and Prunella. They were all playing a game of poker.

Then Arthur came home.

"After school," said Arthur, "we should all remember that whoever gets the TV first gets to watch TV."

"You said it, Arthur!" said D.W.

Then Arthur and D.W. gave each other a high five.

**THE END**


End file.
